Entre Escolhas
by Gabrielle Lanes
Summary: Alec Volturi Vive a Sua existência servindo piamente aos volturi até que Aro decide montar uma escola onde eles só aceitam os humanos com grandes capacidades de ter poderes supremos apos a transformação. Alec é um dos responsáveis em procurar e convidar


**22/02/10**

Oi, meu nome é Cristal, mas pode me chamar de Cris, bom é assim que minha família e meus amigos me chamam desde pequena. Foi meu melhor amigo, Diogo que me deu esse apelido.  
Eu sou morena, tenho olhos achocolatados e sou brasileira, mais especificamente Carioca. Minha personalidade? Ah! Eu sou muito carinhosa, paciente a medida do possível, e brincalhona... Bom, brincalhona só com meus familiares e meus amigos, com desconhecidos eu fico tímida, Eu sou hiper desastrada, mas, bastante intelectual.

Tenho quatro irmãos, Amanda, Hellena, e os gêmeos Bruno e Breno.

Amanda é a caçula, ela é muito extrovertida, é encantadora e bastante maluca. De todos eu sou mais apegada a ela, acho que é por que estive a pouco tempo nesta fase.  
Hellena é a mais velha, sempre certinha... Mas, é a Ela que todos nos recorremos ao entrar em uma fria. Ela nos mantem com os pés no chão e sempre diz para erguemos a cabeça, por que nada na vida é fácil e teremos que lutar por isso.  
Os gêmeos são meus pinguinhos de gente favoritos, adoro me juntar a eles na hora de aprontar. E eles sempre topam me ajudar, sabendo ou não do que se trata.  
Breno é o mais calmo, ele adora ficar sentado no meu quarto vendo filmes, escutando músicas ou até mesmo conversando comigo, até a mamãe dizer que esta na hora de dormimos. (e é sempre no melhor da conversa).  
Bruno é o mais levado, esse garoto é fogo na roupa, a melhor ideia de encrenca vem dele. Ele tem uma mente perfeita para aprontar... Só pensa besteira. Mais de todos, ele é quem melhor me entende, mesmo tendo só oito anos.

Meus pais são muito apaixonados, vejo papai trazer flores para a mamãe e levá-la para sair à noite, o ouço dizer frases românticas e os beijos, mesmo sendo nojento, são sinceros e imersos em amor.  
Minha mãe, Kátia, é muito atenciosa. Ela sempre esta de bom humor e sempre sabe o que se passa conosco, nunca nos deixa sem amparo e eu a amo muito.  
Meu pai, Antônio, é rígido, mas, carinhoso... É bem difícil descrevê-lo, ele sempre está de olho na nossa educação apesar de seus horários de escala no trabalho atrapalhar um pouco a estadia dele conosco. Porém, ele também presta muita atenção em nós e sempre capta alguma coisa do nosso estado de espírito, não mais do que a mamãe, porém o suficiente para jogar verde e colher maduro.

Eu tenho muitos amigos, mas, só cinco deles eu realmente considero para vida toda, são aqueles cinco que me conhecem desde os meus cinco anos de idade, que estiveram em todos os momentos da minha vida, me apoiando ou me dando puxões de orelha quando necessário. São aqueles que eu sempre posso contar, para o que der e vier.  
São eles, Diogo, Carol, Heloísa, Meggie e Juliana.  
Diogo ou DIG é assim que o chamamos, ou melhor, eu o chamo de Dinho e as garotas o chamam de DIG. Eu sou total apegada a ele, crescemos um do lado do outro literalmente, ele mora na casa ao lado da minha, a minha janela fica de frente para a dele. Nós conversamos sobre tudo, o Dinho é bem aberto e sempre tenta me entender e eu faço o mesmo com ele.  
Carol ou Caô, nós a chamamos de Caô. Ela é a fashionista do grupo, pensa que somos bonequinhos e adora nos vestir, não pode ter nenhum evento para irmos que ela faz questão de nos arrumar. A mais sincera de nos e bom... A mais briguenta também, se ela tiver de dizer algo de alguém ela diz na face da pessoa, diz ela que não gosta de falsidade.  
Heloísa ou Helô, Ela é bem calma, tipo Paz e amor pessoal. Bem quieta, mas eu a amo muito. Ela é do tipo de pessoa que pensa quase trinta vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa.  
Meggie ou Megg, Ela é um docinho, mas, é do tipo central fofoca. Sabe ela não faz por mal... Simplesmente escapa bom, pelo menos foi o que a analista disse.  
Juliana, Juju, Jujuba ou juli. É fanática do grupo, ela não pode gostar de nada se não vicia, como quando os Jonas fecharam contrato com a Disney. Nossa ela gritava e pulava, foram três meses inteirinhos de gritaria e pulos, e Jonas, Jonas e Jonas. Eu amo os Jonas, mas ouvindo tanto sobre eles eu enjoei por uma semana, nem consegui ouvir as minhas músicas favoritas.  
Mudando de assunto, eu já contei que as aulas começarão amanhã? É! Eu estou com aquele friozinho na barriga de novo, mais um ano de tortura mental. Sem acontecer nada de novo... Aff, escola é um porre!  
–Crianças! O jantar está na mesa – Minha mãe gritou da cozinha.  
– Mãe! Não somos mais crianças. – Gritamos em coro Hellena, Amanda e eu.  
Tenho que ir... Até amanhã à noite.

_Boa noite meu querido Diário._


End file.
